


CHOSEN

by TheSnarkLord



Series: Fanmixes [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: "pumped up kicks" is such a disturbing song, Fanmix, Playlist, THE YOUNGLINGS?!, i guess there is a lot of implied murder here, omg this is so self-indulgent I laugh at myself when i listen to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnarkLord/pseuds/TheSnarkLord
Summary: You were supposed to destroy the Sith, not join their stupid pop-punk band!





	CHOSEN

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Actual psychiatrists have done a paper on Anakin, and apparently he has a textbook case of Borderline Personality Disorder. In other words: screw the Sith, it was the lack of access to proper mental health (and women's health!!) care that brought down the Republic!
> 
> This tracks his whole journey, from childhood through redemption=death.
> 
>  
> 
> Listen here on Spotify.

Square One - Coldplay

Youth - Glass Animals

Wake Up - Arcade Fire

Trouble - Cage The Elephant

I Only Wear Black - The Wombats

Control - Halsey

Heads Will Roll - Yeah Yeah Yeahs

Wilson (Expensive Mistakes) - Fall Out Boy

War of Hearts - Ruelle

God Only Knows - The Beach Boys

We Had Everything - Broods

Don't Want to Feel It All - White Lies

Conscious - Broods

To Lose My Life - White Lies

Madness - Ruelle

Hide and Seek - Imogen Heap

Pumped Up Kicks - Foster The People

Immortals - Fall Out Boy

Up in Flames - Ruelle

Radioactive - Imagine Dragons

Two Days Later - Fink

High Speed - Coldplay

Youth - Daughter

Keep Falling - Fink

Behind Blue Eyes - The Who

What I've Done - Linkin Park

Rival - Ruelle

Hurt - Johnny Cash

Human - Daughter

Amsterdam - Coldplay

No Hard Feelings - The Avett Brothers

Mother & Child - Dispatch

 


End file.
